Forum:Quote on Front Page
Hey guys, just a quick forum. On other manga/anime wikis I've seen a "Quote of the Day/Week" on the front page, and I think it might be cool to have one here, given the number of popular quotes One Piece has. Thoughts on this? 20:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Discussion How many good quotes can we have? There's the Doflamingo one about Justice and that's it. 20:52, March 30, 2015 (UTC) There are plenty of good quotes in One Piece, and this does sound like a neat idea. Except for one thing: I feel like users will bring up complaints about translations of these quotes unless we have our translators look at them all, which is a waste of energy. 21:06, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, Nova, there's Robin's statement about people on a map, Whitebeard's "only one man" proclamation, Riku's speech about countries built on slaughter...the list goes on if you look hard enough.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:47, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I kinda did that back in 2006 but never went on with it. One of the now inactive administrator deleted them. I would be happy to sed it make a comeback Joekido (talk) 21:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I think it sounds like a good idea. We just need to make sure there are enough that it doesn't become too repetitive. 22:11, March 30, 2015 (UTC) JSD, people getting anal over translations wouldn't be that much of a problem. All the good quotes are most likely very well translated; it's not like we're not gonna have something like "Admiral Maynard, feel the pain of Sabo and Issho's victory." 22:21, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, there are ways of having a randomized template that's the main page, but once again, adding something like that to the main page requires redesigning the main page. And redesigning the main page is a part of Forum:Preparing for Venus Skin, which went ignored. So I'm not sure how this forum is going to lead anywhere without someone to deal with creating a template for this. 03:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Putting a little quote section in is very small compared to redesigning the entire front page. I would say putting it on the right taskbar, since it's not as long as the main taskbar on the left, somewhere near the top. Or, we could put it below the random featured article. Such a change would not really impact the front page in any major way. I'm sure we could easily find someone with enough coding knowledge to do it, or simply use the code for the random featured article. 18:25, March 31, 2015 (UTC) So, uh, we gonna do this? Personally, I'm all for having this on the front page, and I'm perfectly willing to go find quotes for this, but the discussion seems to have stalled.--Xilinoc (talk) 12:37, April 22, 2015 (UTC) First we need to create a template for it and put it in a place that won't make the front page look like crap. Is the Design Crew active now? I could try it when I have the time but I ain't the best at coding 15:19, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Backbeard's message to Luffy would be a good one to be featured. Looking through the history of the main page. It seems Joekido is refering to Template:Mainpage-QOTD, from 2007 not 2006. Anyway if an admin could restore that and maybe give it a more fitting name. That should save us the trouble of creating a new template for quotes. 15:54, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. As long as it's a good quote and maybe a reference of sorts is included. 22:50, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Since the general consensus seems to be support, the next thing we need to do is actually decide on quotes. So my idea for that is to create another heading and just have an open brainstorm where you give as many good One Piece quotes as you can think of. How does that sound? 23:58, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Fan-friking-tastic ASL Pirates 23:59, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Just do it. 01:41, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Seconded. 3:05, May 2, 2015 (UTC) And oh, I think we need to change the "Did you know?" section right away too. That has been there for ages, I think? 3:07, May 2, 2015 (UTC) The reason I set up that "Do You Know" section because I wanted to make this wiki common as other wikis. Yeah, we need to change it. Joekido (talk) 03:30, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Did you know is fine. SeaTerror (talk) 18:27, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Brainstorm }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Discussion of Quotes Just a reminder that these quotes should be kinda spoiler-free if these are to be on the main page. 14:24, May 3, 2015 (UTC) OK. Also, I'm not sure if the quote about Franky's ass should be on the front page. It's funny, but it seems a little too unprofessional to be featured. 20:56, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to expand on that thought and say that One Piece is a series of dramatic moments, heart-felt scenes, and a goofy absurdity. I think you have to take the ass with all the powerful quotes or else we're misrepresenting Oda's work. But my heart won't be broken if you disagree. 21:53, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright so no spoiler would mean the Dadan quote to be excluded. Any else? Also I'm fine as well with using goofy quotes from time to time. So we have gathered quite a bunch of these. What now? 12:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't think Dadan's quote is spoilery. We only know Sabo for about 10 or so chapters before he "dies," and I doubt anyone will feel spoiled. It also hides "the truth," which I guess is good. 21:10, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Anyone who agrees/disagrees? No? Alright then. Also bump, what do we do now? Create a template? 22:40, May 14, 2015 (UTC) This is a wiki. If somebody comes to a wiki and gets spoiled then it's only their fault. Any quote is fair game. Also can somebody add Usopp's speech to the Tontatta after he stopped running? I don't want to use a crappy Mangastream or MangaPanda translation. SeaTerror (talk) 18:26, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Kaido, leave the silly quotes out. 02:25, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I think comedic quotes can be a good addition. A lot of the memorable quotes fan like to reference were in the sillier moments of the story. "Leave it...to luck!" "I refuse your refusal." "Do you poop?" There's nothing wrong with having a little bit of silliness in an encyclopedia. Heck, we have a bloody page for Batchee. 03:22, May 19, 2015 (UTC) There's a difference between having silly quotes and stupid quotes. The Franky one is stupid. The spoiler thing is a bigger issue anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 03:56, May 19, 2015 (UTC) But if we remove any quote with spoilers we can't get the infamous Doflamingo speech on justice... there is a fairly big warning on the main page that this wiki contains spoilers, so I see no problem with keeping them in this. Definitely against silly quotes, at least for this. 13:44, May 20, 2015 (UTC) References